Optimus Prime's Christmas Special
Optimus Prime's Christmas Special takes place during the Multiverse's Christmas. Heroes: #Optimus Prime (main character) - David Kaye (Since Cullen is busy doing Optimus in Transformers: Prime) #Sailor Moon #Larry Daley #The Animorphs #Samurai #Superman #Spider-Man - Jason Marsden (since Drake Bell,and Josh Keaton are busy) #Greymon #The Power Rangers #Isaac #Matthew #St. Michael (main character) #He-Man #She-Ra #Captain Simian #Bucky O'Hare #The Lorax #Tuxedo Mask #The Road Rovers #Professor X #Rocket Raccoon #The Brave Little Toaster #Merida #She-Hulk #Hulk #Chuck Baker #Jiban #Xandir the Spellcaster #Jem #Denver the Last Dinosaur #Vytor the Starfire Champion #The Biker Mice From Mars #Ultraman Dyna #Ultraman 80 #Little Mix (X-Factor) #Thomas #Alvin #Sora #Harry Potter #Mickey Mouse #Bugs Bunny #Popeye - Robin William (reprising his role) #Felix the Cat #Twilight Sparkle #The Street Sharks #The Extreme Dinosaurs #Jeff Tracey and all of International Rescue #Lightning McQueen #Mater #Finn McMissile #Finn the Human #Jake the Dog #Steve (minecraf) #Cole McGrath #Connor #Nathan drake #James Bond #Alex mason #Aslan #Gandalf #Glinda #Luke Skywalker #Jesus Christ (Because he is born on Christmas, the saviour) #Taran #Tarzan #Peter Pan #Sonic #Mario #Asterix #Astro Boy #Gold Lightan #Dai Apollon #The Star Trek Crew #Conan the Barbarian #Skysurfer One #VR Troopers #Masked Rider #Beetleborgs #Mystic Knights #Lt. Dirk Courage #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Dirk the Daring #Ultraman Ace #Ultraman Taro #Ultraman Leo #Ultraman Jonias #Indiana Jones #Lara Croft #Batman #Austin Powers #Rocky and Bullwinkle #Daredevil #Supergirl #Dudley Do-Right #Yogi Bear #Deadeye Duck #The Care Bears #Leonidas #Beowulf - Ray Winstone #Kamen Rider #Gekko Kamen #Zebedee #Valient #Captain Planet #John Carter of Mars #Metro Man #Pedro #Aladdin #Xena #Hercules #Stampy #Christine Daae #Kim Possible #Waldo #Ironhide #Jazz #Bumblebee #Ratchet #Galaxy Rabbit #The Knights of Justice #King Arthur #Fuleco the three-banded armadillo #Zakumi #Goleo VII #Ato, Kaz, and Nik #Footix #Stryker the World Cup Pup #Ciao #Robocop #Mr. Christmas (All because he loves Christmas) #Captain America #Thor #Iron Man #Hawkeye #Black Widow #Black Panther #Vision #Gian Man/Ant Man #Wasp #Spartan #Grifter #Zealot #Maul #Warblade #Void #Ladytron #Voodoo #Wolverine #Wonder Woman #Martian Manhunter #Aquaman #Green Lantern/Hal Jordan #Dante Vale #Marshall Bravestarr #Chiro #Antauri #Sparx-77 #Gibson #Nova(SRMTHG!) #Otto #The Tenth Doctor #Lion-O #Tygra #Cheetara #Panthro #WilyKit & WilyKat #Snarf #Namor the Sub-Mariner #Quicksilver #Bluegrass #The Copper Kid #Star Saber(Transformers Victory) #Nick Logan #Savage Dragon #Mister Majestic #El Chapulin Colorado #Saber Rider #Colt #Fireball #April Eagle #Jotaro Kujo #Green Arrow #Black Canary #Kilowog #Plastic Man #Elongated Man #Captain Marvel(DC Comics) #Katniss Everdeen #Mandrake the Magician #Duke(G.I. Joe) #Scarlett #Snake Eyes #Galtar #Booster Gold #The Flash #Jonah Hex #Professor Charles Xavier #Cyclops #Storm #Beast #Psylocke #Gambit #Emma Frost #Nightcrawler #Iceman #Jubilee #Colossus #Maxxor #Slice Ice #Air Enforcer #Soar Loser #Crazy Stunts #John Gaunt #Mami Tomoe #Rogue(X-Men) #Marshall Moo Montana #Flash Gordon #Dale Arden #Hans Zarkov #Patoruzu #Sophie Casterwill #Lok Lambert #Zhalia Moon #Dinosquad #The Toxic Avenger #Generator Rex #Captain Jack Harkness #Jak & Daxter #Birdy the Mighty #Hemlock Holmes and the Untouchables #Heap O'Calorie #Joe Jitsu #Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez #Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future #Felix #Garet #Marco Bellies #Captain Marvel Junior(DC Comics) #Captain Mar-Vell(Marvel Comics) #Vakama #Matau #Nakama #Onewa #Whenua #Nuju #Lhikan #Super Rabbit #Howard the Duck #Hellboy #Spawn #Matt Trakker #Allo(Dinosaucers) #Christopher Robin #Raoul De Chagny #Ginga Nagereboshi Gin #Sailor Mercury #Sailor Mars #Sailor Jupiter #Sailor Venus #Roadblock #Captain Britain #Wenlock #Mandeville #Turn A Gundam #Battletoads #Sh'lainn Blaze #James Rinaker #Ti-Yet #Jefferson Trueblood #The Phantom #Scarlett Whip #Cybersix #Lothar #Prince Valiant #Chesty, Timothy, and Algernon #Kurtis Stryker #NoZone #Major Disaster #Headbanger #Junkyard #Super Patriot #Zero #X #Axl #Ezio Auditore da Firenze #Lin Chung #Jumpy Ghostface #Mystique Sonya #Mighty Ray #Mr. No Hands #Thundarr the Barbarian #Firebreather #Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. #Battle Force 5 #J. T. Marsh #Nara Burns #Maggie Watson #Rita Torres #Kaz Takagi #Alec DeLeon #Wolf Bronsky #Marsala #Paladin Alpha #Lime #Cherry #Bloodberry #Sun Slammer #Star Lord #Guachito #Naranjito #Pique #WC Willie #Juanito #Tip and Tap #Cool McCool #Stryker(Codename: Strykeforce) #Black Anvill #Tempest #Killrazor #Yin #Yang #Master Yo #Kersantti Napalm (aka Sgt. Napalm) #Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser #Captain Commando #Ninjak #Chun-Li #Edward & Alphonse Elric #Scooby-Doo #Sol Badguy #Xavitan #Evil #Gabra #Shadowman #The Secret Saturdays #Recca Hanabishi #Atomic Betty The heroes celebrate Christmas all eternity. (Overture) Optimus Prime and Saint Michael celebrate Christmas all year long! Christmas. Night. Toontown. Some of the Heroes are villain-turned-heroes, like Megamind, who tells his lovelife and friends a story of Christmas. (This is the Moment) Bucky O'Hare tries to wake the other people! (Stranger Than You've Dreamt It) Bucky sees presents all over the Christmas Truffula Tree. (Music of the Night) Isaac and Sailor Moon manage to open the presents. Toaster sees the presents. (It's Christmas All Over The World) He sees that Santa is all over the world. Xena asks for help from Optimus Prime. (The Last Night of the World) She got a distress call that Santa has come to Toontown. Optimus pretends to be Santa Claus in a shopping center in the city, and he loves all the children. (Who Am I?) He then says goodbye to Gin. However, dark forces are trying to ruin the day! Megatron plans to ruin Christmas by teaming up with Mr. Freeze, the Snow Queen, and General Woundwort in order to take over. (The Phantom of the Opera) Then he decides to freeze the people in their exact poses. (Stars) Eponine is all alone. (On My Own) Optimus saves her, indestructable to the freeze blast. Among the "exact poses" of the frozen people and animals are- people running from the blast, a dog lifting its leg to pee on a hydrant, construction workers eating, hares running, etc. Optimus sees the frozen poses. After that, he reveals that everyone and everything frozen would perish while frozen. Megatron seeks help from the Snow Queen to attack Optimus Prime. (Worthless) Saint Michael is the main secondary hero. (What's It Gonna Be?) Superman protected Optimus with his own icy blast, and the Snow Queen was frozen. Megatron is not pleased and sends in General Woundwort to attack. (In The Dark of the Night) Supergirl turns the ice blaster on the villain army, freezing Woundwort mid-run. Megatron said no, but Supergirl freezes him and Mr. Freeze, and the city melts away. All the people are normal now. (Masquerade!) The Light Force of the Heroes Alliance arrive. (Lay All Your Love On Me) And so does Santa, and the Brave Little Toaster sings as well! (City of Light) The city was given Christmas Lights during the song! Little Mix sing an old Christmas Carol. (Silent Night) The heroes of the world celebrate. (Where Are You, Christmas?) Optimus Prime reconizes Stampy as a Maximal. (God Bless Us Everyone) Then, all the cast sing a reprise of It's Christmas All Over The World by Sheena Easton, a new singer for Toontown's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The story, said by Megamind to his friends Gru and Wreck-It-Ralph, ends with them singing with the characters in their view. (The Fight Song) Quotes: *Morgan Freeman: "It was the night before Christmas, all round the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." *Megamind: "I'll tell you one story, my pals..." *Gru and Wreck-It Ralph: "Wha--?" *Megamind: "I'll tell you the Story of How Christmas Was Saved! Once upon a time..." *(SONG: This is the Moment) *Danger Mouse: "I'll go to sleep..." *Optimus Prime: "Right, Danger Mouse." *Fuleco: "Let's all go to sleep..." *Later... *Bucky O'Hare: "Santa? Why is he here now?" *(SONG: Stranger Than You've Dreamt It) *Bucky O'Hare: "Wake up, Optimus!" *Optimus Prime: "What is it, Bucky?" *Bucky O'Hare: "I see presents!" *Captain Simian: "Oh, where?" *Bucky O'Hare: "Over there! In the Christmas Truffula Tree!" *Everyone runs. *(SONG: Music of the Night) *Isaac: "I'll use my Psynergy!" *Sailor Moon: "And I'll use my powers to open the presents!" *He-Man: "My! An action figure based on me!" *Brave Little Toaster: "It's Christmas!" *(SONG: It's Christmas All Over The World) *Megamind: "At the balcony..." *Xena: "Optimus Prime, I was asked to give you this..." *(SONG: Last Night of the World) *Optimus Prime: "You got a distress call?" *Xena: "I know. See ya!" *Nick Fury: "You've to dress up as Santa Claus tonight." *Nicholas St. North: "Not me!" *Minnie Mouse: "It has to be someone who is as fat as..." *Mickey Mouse: "Hold! Optimus Prime!" *Nick Fury: "He'll dress up as Santa Claus." *Megamind: "At the shopping centre..." *(SONG: Who Am I?) *Optimus Prime: "I love you, children!" *Gin: "Goodbye, Optimus..." *Optimus Prime: "Farewell, Gin, my pet dog..." *Megamind: "However, the forces of evil, whom we betrayed, come in to destroy Christmas!" *Megatron: "Hmmm... Huh? It's Christmas all over Toontown! BAH HUMBUG!!!!!!! I must team up with a few villains, eh?" *Mr. Freeze: "You called?" *Megatron: "Mr. Freeze, the Snow Queen, and their pet rabbit General Woundwort. As I suspected! Now listen carefully!" *(SONG: The Phantom Of The Opera) *Megatron: "I will swear seven billion people's deaths by freezing them in their poses." *(SONG: Stars) *Megamind: "The entire city of seven billion, except the bases, are frozen!" *Optimus Prime: "We got an emergency!" *Eponine: "I can't--!" *(SONG: On My Own) *Optimus Prime: "Gotcha!" *Jazz: "Prime, look!" *Optimus Prime: "Oh, no. It's like a scene from Batman and Robin!" *Megatron: "What is this?" *Mr. Freeze: "These are the people frozen while running from your blast." *Megatron: "Excellent. Next!" (Scoffs and laughs) *Snow Queen: "Is that what you think it is?" *Megatron: "A dog in the middle of urinating on a fire hydrant! It's male! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (keeps laughing) *Snow Queen: "Do you think that's funny? Here are some construction workers eating their lunch!" *Megatron: (stops laughing) "Oh, is this?" *Snow Queen: (whispering to the other two) "He should've said are they!" *General Woundwort: "Here is a frozen hare in mid-run and mid-flight." *Megatron: "Just like I promised. Go!" *Optimus Prime: "Everyone frozen may die if they are encased in ice!" *(SONG: Worthless) *(SONG: What's It Gonna Be?) *Optimus Prime: "Eponine! Watch out!" (as he protects Eponine from the ray of ice) *Megatron: "Woundwort! Look! The city is protected by police!" *General Woundwort: "Well? We have to do something to freeze the police!" *Megatron: "The Snow Queen was frozen because of Superman!" *(SONG: In The Dark of the Night) *Supergirl: "Not so fast!" *General Woundwort: "HUH?" *Supergirl: (icy breath) "Frozen!" *Megatron: "Woundwort! No! I have no choice but to--!" *Supergirl: "Hey! Missed me?" *Megatron: "Supergirl! No!" *Mr. Freeze: "No!" *(The city melts from the ice, freeing everyone and everything) * Category:Christmas Category:Heroes